


lips across your skin

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: Little one shots from twitter prompts/requests. Various pairings, named in the chapter titles. All the same rating, nothing too heavy or explicit, just some mild language~





	1. KuroTsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> This one is for [Adriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya), the Queen of KuroTsukki (no seriously go read her fics), who requested "Surprise Kiss". This is probably not what you expected but i hope you like it <3

Kei isn't sure how he ended up this way.

 

Cake and frosting cover his hands, bits smashed on his cheek. The living room is a disaster. Couch cushions and pillows thrown astrew, the coffee table on its side like a barrier, and,  _ gods _ , how did part of the cake get  _ all the way over there. _

 

And yet, Kei is laughing. Giggling, even. 

 

Kuroo is behind the table, peering up at him, a handful of the destroyed food ready to be thrown. “You think this is funny? You think this is a game, Kei?”

 

The laugh turns into a snort and Kei covers his face with a hand. “Of course not, Tetsu. This is a war.”

 

“You look wholly unprepared.”

 

Raising a brow, Kei grabs the last mushy pile from the plate, never  breaking eye contact. “Try me.”

 

A shit eating grin forms on Kuroo's face. He darts back down under his cover. Kei tries, really tries hard, to not laugh when he sees Kuroo army crawl, his ass wiggling way more than necessary. 

 

“That won't distract me.” Kei says around a chuckle. He steps onto a dining room chair, giving himself a broader view. Kuroo is being showy in his crawl, the hand holding the cake held high, and Kei already knows how he's going to win.

 

Biting down a smirk, Kei throws his mushy lump directly at Kuroo's face. There's a yelp, a curse, and then undignified spitting, but Kuroo does not drop his weapon. Instead, he looks up, face covered in remnants of the baked good, and pouts at Kei. “That was unfair.”

 

Kei shrugs. He watches Kuroo, waits. Waits for the man to crawl closer. Waits for him to spring up onto his feet. Waits for Kuroo to smile like the devil he is, feigning a look of terror as he realizes he's trapped. Waits until the arm is poised to throw--

 

And then Kei grabs Kuroo's cheeks and gives him a big, messy kiss full of sugar.

 

The cake in Kuroo's hand falls to the floor.

 

Kei pulls away, looks into dazed hazel eyes, and gives a crooked grin. “Who was unprepared?”

 

Kuroo blinks once. Twice. Shakes his head and lets out a laugh. “That was dirty.”

 

Kei shrugs again, steps down. “‘All's fair in love and war’, dear Tetsurou.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


	2. BokuAka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this to be much shorter but alas  
> This one is for [Ju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/pseuds/kirinokisu), a coffee demon who somehow brings out the sappiest side of me  
> Also her writing is Beautiful and amazing so go shower her fics in love  
> Enjoy this, my dear! <3

“Bokuto-san? Are you alright?”

 

Koutarou startles, whips his head to Akaashi. “I'm fine! Great! Why wouldn't I be?” Koutarou's own sweaty palms are clasped on his knees. Practice is just winding down, the rest of the team putting away equipment. Koutarou sits on the bench with his vice captain, where they're discussing the schedule for the next weekend.

 

Akaashi raises a single brow, those steely eyes boring into him. “You seem more antsy than usual.”

 

A forced laugh erupts from Koutarou's lungs. “You're worrying too much, Akaashi! I'm great, the best, in fact.”

 

Akaashi's eyes narrow slightly. It's silent for a few moments and Koutarou does his best to keep his knee from bouncing too much. Finally, Akaashi looks back down at the paper in his hands. “If you say so.”

 

Koutarou hears the silent  _ just remember you can tell me anything _ , and he almost does. Every confession he's ever planned almost spills from his lips.

 

But instead, he gives Akaashi's shoulder a slap and asks if they've figured out rooming arrangements yet.

 

*

 

Walking home the next day, ice cream in hand, proves to be even more difficult.

 

Akaashi is clean and neat, even in the way he eats treats. His long fingers are wrapped around the cone delicately, the same ones that deliver perfect tosses for Koutarou.

 

Melted ice cream rolls over Koutarou's own hand as he imagines taking Akaashi's hand and kissing each finger individually. 

 

“Bokuto-san?”

 

Koutarou shakes his head, darts his eyes from Akaashi's fingers to his face. 

 

The soft face with furrowed brows, lips producing a small pout, cheeks slightly pink from the chill. 

 

Koutarou swallows thickly. “Yeah?”

 

“Did you hear what I said?”

 

If he were being completely honest, Koutarou does not even remember what they were talking about. All he can think about is how those fingers might feel intertwined with his own, how soft those black curls would feel--

 

“Bokuto-san?”

 

This time, Koutarou drops his cone. “ _ Shit.”  _ He crouches down, reaches to grab it. “No, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Akaash’, I didn't--”

 

Akaashi's hand brushes against his and Koutarou stills. His neck turns to Akaashi so slowly, he can almost hear it creak like an old door.

 

“Are you sure you're alright?”

 

“Fine!” Koutarou squeaks, springing to his feet. He looks away, covers his face with a hand. He knows Akaashi is cleaning up his mess, but he's so flustered, he doesn't even feel the guilt.

 

*

 

Akaashi helps Koutarou study that weekend.

 

They've just finished, standing outside Koutarou's front door, when Akaashi sighs. “Bokuto-san, will you please tell me what's been bothering you?”

 

Koutarou blinks at him, tries to recover. “I told you, it's nothing! I'm fine.” The look on Akaashi's face doesn't change. Koutarou bounces on the balls of his feet, looks away, glances back, looks at his own hands. “Well, it's…. Can I try something?”

 

Akaashi's head tilts to the side slightly, Koutarou barely catches it.  _ Cute _ .

 

“Of course you can, Bokuto-san. What's stopping you?”

 

“Um, well, it's…” Koutarou scratches the back of his neck, bites his lip. He lets out a big breath, looks Akaashi straight in the eye. “Will you, um, close your eyes?”

 

A beat of silence, Akaashi's eyes searching him, before fluttering shut. “Okay.”

 

“And, uh, tell me if...if you don't like this.”

 

“I trust you.”

 

If Koutarou's heart wasn't already bruising his ribcage, it definitely is now. He reaches a shaky hand out, drops it, reaches out again and grabs one of Akaashi's. The setter doesn't say anything, just squeezes Koutarou's fingers. Koutarou steels himself, reaches his other hand out to caress Akaashi's cheek, just barely. He freezes when Akaashi leans into the touch.

 

A few moments pass before, a ghost of a whisper, “is that all, Bokuto-san?”

 

His fingers twitch on Akaashi's skin. “Not--not quite. Just...a moment.”

 

Koutarou leans forward, painfully slow, eyes taking in Akaashi's calm face, the closed eyes, staring at the lips, before finally slipping shut. And then, light as a passing breeze, he presses his lips on Akaashi's. Chaste, fleeting, sweet as honey.

 

He goes to pull away, but the hand in his tightens, the face he holds surges forward. The kiss goes from fragile to consuming.

 Koutarou decides, as he breathes Akaashi in, as all of his senses fill with nothing but Akaashi, that Akaashi is allowed to consume him all he pleases. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


	3. KiyoYachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pairing i have never written before for [James](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soddingpotter/pseuds/soddingpotter). I hope you like this, it's not my angst you've grown to enjoy, but i tried to make it good for ya <3

Hitoka leans back in her chair, stretches her arms above her head.

 

She glances at the clock, rubs her eyes, blinks, checks the time again. There's no way she's been working on design for three hours straight. Hitoka lets out a groan, picks up her phone. She has four messages: one from Hinata about weekend plans, one from Bokuto about the double date, and two from Kiyoko. Guilt settles in her gut at them:  _ I'm on my way home, love. I'll make dinner _ and  _ come downstairs when you're done _ .

 

Both were sent hours ago.

 

Standing up, Hitoka nearly falls. Her legs are asleep and heavy. She slaps them a bit before making her way to the stairs, using the railing to help her down.

 

Kiyoko is in the kitchen, putting food into containers, moving them to the fridge. Hitoka’s heart sinks and she lets out a feeble, “hey.”

 

Turning on her heels, Kiyoko looks at her, smiles. “Hey yourself. All done?”

 

“Not yet,” Hitoka fidgets with her fingers. “I'm sorry--”

 

“It's okay, love. I left your plate out. Sit.”

 

Her voice is so calm, so warm. Hitoka is sure she never did anything to deserve this. She drags her feet over, plops down in the chair. Before she can grab the fork, Kiyoko is by her side, grabbing her hands.

 

“You're probably sore, aren't you?”

 

“Mmm, a bit.”

 

Kiyoko massages her hands, her fingers, gently, lovingly. It almost brings tears to Hitoka’s eyes. “Let me feed you, like that time I broke my arm.”

 

“What? Why? You don't have--”

 

“I want to, because you've been working hard.” Kiyoko stares into Hitoka's eyes and leans down, placing soft kisses on her palms. “Let me sappy for my girlfriend.”

 

Hitoka feels her eyes water. “I love you. You're perfect.”

 

“I'm only what you need me to be.” She grabs Hitoka's fork, wipes her cheek, and smiles fondly. “I love you, Hitoka. Just relax. I'm here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


	4. BokuAka 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starcrossed lovers, part one: bokuaka. For the light of my life, the softest bitch of them all, my sinner in arms, partner in crime, Keiji to my Kou, my Twin Star: [Bia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus). I love you so much, as can be shown how this is only part 1...  
> You best enjoy it, bitch <3
> 
> Also her writing is some of my favorite in this world so go show her all the love and appreciation that she deserves cuz she honestly deserves even more than that so

Keiji glances up at the night sky.

 

The stars blink at him, one brighter than the rest. He feels a tugging in his gut, feels his heart skip a beat. That star, the one he lifts a hand towards, it's looking straight at him, straight  _ through _ him. Wind passes by him, a whisper lost in it, but he thinks it sounds like a name.

 

The star is trying to tell him something.

 

Keiji reaches, stands on his toes and extends his arm higher and higher and--

 

But it will never be enough. He remains grounded. 

 

Starless.

 

*

 

His job sends him to a different country.

 

Keiji was hired for many reasons, but he knows one of the biggest ones is his ability to speak five languages. He doesn't mind so much. Traveling, meeting new people under the same sky, it's interesting. Keiji seldom finds himself bored this way.

 

Just very tired and alone.

 

On the plane, he pulls his sleeve up, looks at the marks on his arm. The ones that show he has lived four lives already. One line is black, then a silver one, a gold line, and the last is angry red. All four lives, he has been alone. Half of them, he found his soulmate, but let them slip away. And one, the red like blood against his skin, proves that Keiji is heartless, not meant to love.

 

Someone sits next to him. Keiji barely makes out silver hair before he turns his music up, looks out the window into the inky night, and ignores how his skin heats up.

 

*

 

Keiji's favorite part of the job is this.

 

He’s in the middle of a park, just finishing the setup on his equipment. The sun is beginning to kiss the horizon farewell for the day, and people mill around. To his left, kids howl laughter on swings. In front of Keiji, couples swing their hands between them and give dazzling smiles. Off to the right, cars pull over and people walk out, hoping to catch the sunset. He lifts the camera, finds frames that are perfect for the job, and captures them. The colors from the sunset paint the sky, reflect off of metal, off of skin, off of every surface around them like a golden tapestry.

 

Something taps his shoulder and Keiji nearly breaks his camera from jumping.

 

He turns around, finds a face wide and about to spill apologies. Keiji just tells them not to worry about, asks if they need something. They tell him that they are his writing partner for this project, Bokuto Koutarou.

 

Keiji feels something surge through his veins, searing hot at first and then warm, like a nice bath after a long day. His skin tingles and a smile pulls at his lips without warning. He lifts a hand,  _ Akaashi Keiji _ , and doesn't miss how Bokuto's golden eyes go impossibly wider.

 

When their hands meet for the shake, it's like stars colliding in their palms.

 

*

 

Keiji spends a lot of time with Bokuto.

 

He takes the pictures, Bokuto adds words. It's a good system, one that Keiji's company always uses, but usually has conflict. With Bokuto as the writer, everything runs smoothly, progresses faster than anticipated, granting them extra freetime. Keiji learns a lot about Bokuto: how Bokuto was expected to never make it through college, how Bokuto raised above everyone's expectations and promptly told them to  _ fuck right off _ , how Bokuto loves owls and stars and going on week long hikes.

 

With every moment Keiji spends with Bokuto, the warmth in him settles more, his face softens, the bitterness in his heart melts. When Bokuto smiles, Keiji knows he is looking at the sun.

 

One day, Bokuto tells Keiji that his smile is filled with universes, and that's when Keiji knows.

 

*

 

The night before Keiji leaves, they stand in that park they first met again.

 

That one, bright star calls out to Keiji again. A breeze passes, teases him, just like before, but this time, he makes out the whisper. He finally hears the message. He lifts a hand to the star, gives it a wave, mouths a  _ thank you _ , and turns to Bokuto.

 

Bokuto, who is already looking at him, eyes bright, molten gold, face soft with a small grin. Bokuto's hands are already reaching out and Keiji moves towards them, as if Bokuto is the gravity he has been waiting all these lifetimes for. Keiji falls into Bokuto's chest, breathes Bokuto in as if Bokuto is oxygen, as if Bokuto is the night air filling his lungs with galaxies.

 

Bokuto pulls away only enough to cup Keiji's face, to caress his cheek with a thumb. Keiji leans into the touch, looks into those melting eyes, and smiles. Lets out a small giggle, even, because  _ finally.  _ Finally, there will be a royal purple mark on his skin and it will be dotted in stars.

 

Keiji puts his arms around Bokuto's neck, pulls Bokuto down, and crashes their lips together; A Supernova.

 

Around them, the world is still, silent, unturning from its axis.

 

Around them, the stars have formed, a new universe has been made, one that hides them away from all the troubles of being grounded.

 

Together, they fall into the sky and become one.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


	5. KuroTsukki 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part 2 for [Bia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus). Yea, she gets two, cuz it's unfair how much i love her and our star bullshit, and i want her to yell at me for starting her day this way.
> 
> Enjoy your boys, Bia Boo <3

When Tetsurou is five, he sees his first shooting star and wishes for it to heal his mother.

 

*

At age eight, Tetsurou catches another falling star, and he asks it to bring him something that lasts forever.

 

*

 

When Tetsurou is in his final year of high school, he sees the entire moon in form of a snarky first year.

 

He tries to resist the pull, tries to not to get his hopes high, but it's futile. It's a fast trip, as it usually is with him and feelings, and soon, Tetsurou wants for it to always be nighttime. 

 

When a star passes over him, Tetsurou tells it that he'd like to be bathed in moonlight forever, if nothing else.

 

*

 

“Hello?”

 

“Tsukki, look outside!”

 

“Kuroo-san, how did you get my number?”

 

“Doesn't matter. Look at the moon, Tsukki!”

 

“Please stop calling me that.”

 

“It's a full moon, it made me think of you!”

 

“........”

 

“Are you looking?”

 

“Yes. I see it.”

 

“It reminded me of your smile during our match at Nationals.”

 

“Did it?”

 

“Yeah, it's not nearly as beautiful though.”

 

“.......”

 

“Tsukki,  _ look _ , a shooting star!”

 

“I see it.”

 

“What did you wish for?”

 

“Now, if I tell you that, it won't come true, Kuroo-san.”

 

“That's ridiculous.”

 

“What did you wish for, then?”

 

“To see my Moonshine, of course.”

 

“ _ Your _ Moonshine?”

 

“Mmmm. You'll come see me, won't you?”

 

“.......Of course I will.”

 

“Great. It's a date! I'll send you the details.”

 

“Ugh, I'm going to regret this. Goodnight, Kuroo-san.”

 

“No, you're going to love it. Goodnight, Tsukki.”

 

*

 

Twenty-one finds Tetsurou in the midst of college, so very far away from his moon.

 

Walks home are cold and lonely, the stars above him dull. Bokuto calls him most nights, which he loves, but something about it is lacking what he needs.

 

What he needs is in another country, putting its brain to good use. Ever since Tetsurou graduated highschool, it's been this way. One of them at University, far from the other, occasionally abroad. Even when they finally had plans to get an apartment halfway, something dragged one in the opposite direction. He's young, but, as always, he feels achingly old, like this has dragged on for too long. 

 

Nothing feels like home when the moon is glued to the sky, out of reach.

 

A star flashes across the sky and Tetsurou almost chuckles. It's been so long since he's seen one, so long since he's been able to feel this childish belief swell within him.

 

He  _ begs  _ the star to bring him his Moonshine back.

 

*

 

When Tetsurou is thirty-five, lips moving in time with his, tongue battling his for dominance, he pulls back for a breather, barely sees a shooting star overhead, but he just dives back in, lets the arms around him tighten more, and knows he needs never to wish for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


	6. IwaOi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IwaOi knee kisses for [Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoALaMode)!   
> I'm honestly not super comfortable writing this pairing so i hope it's okay!  
> Enjoy it, love~ <3

Hajime has had a long day.

 

Being On Call for the emergency room 48 hours straight tends to do that, especially on a weekend. Especially New Year's. It never seizes to amaze him the sort of shit people get into when they're ringing in a new beginning. A lot of times, it leaves them at an end instead.

 

He sighs, ready to take a real shower at home and then collapse into his bed.

 

When Hajime opens his front door, however, all his exhaustion fades into panic. “Tooru?” He calls to the man sitting on the couch. “Tooru, what's wrong?”

 

Oikawa stays still, one hand clasped in his knee. The expression on his face is hardened, jaw clenched, determined not to cry. 

 

Hajime drops his bags, flings his shoes off, and rushes over. He kneels on the ground, puts a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Tooru, look at me.”

 

Slowly, Oikawa moves his head to meet Hajime’s gaze. The brown eyes are watery, filled with pain and anger. “Hajime.” The voice is forced, fragile. “It hurts.”

 

“I know, Tooru.” Hajime cups his face. “Have you taken anything?”

 

“Can't move.”

 

“Okay.” Hajime jumps up, grabs a painkiller, some water, and an ice pack. 

 

Oikawa downs the pill and glass of water, lets out a shaky breath. “Thank you.”

 

“Here.” Hajime leans down, places gentle kisses all over Oikawa's knee, up his thigh, his side, his neck, all the way up to his lips  

 

Oikawa actually cracks a small grin. “You’re the best, Hajime! I feel all better now.”

 

Grunting, Hajime places the ice to Oikawa's skin. “Don't lie to me. Hold that there, I'll make us some tea.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


	7. OiSuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fake dating for [Rin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellnandzy/pseuds/Jellnandzy)! This really very much did not go as planned xD I'm not sure i can do either of these characters justice, but I hope you enjoy! <3

Koushi isn't sure how he got here.

 

Not that he's complaining.

 

Teeth graze his neck, settle under his jaw, and he moans in response. Fingers trail his torso, circle around his hip. His own hand settles in soft hair, angling his head so the lips can have better access to him.

 

This night had been one adventure after the other and, as the lips finally claim his again, Koushi can't say he minds.

 

*

 

_ The door slams open. _

 

_ Oikawa stands there, breathing heavily, staring at Koushi, but not taking a step inside. _

 

_ “Didn't we talk about knocking?” Koushi says, flipping the page of his textbook. _

 

_ “Listen.” Oikawa's voice is breathy, sending a shiver down Koushi’s spine. “I need a favor. No. More than a favor. I will owe you my life.” _

 

_ “Don't you already?” _

 

_ “Suga-chan.” This time it's a whine. Oikawa finally closes the door, peela off his shoes, and settles beside Koushi on the couch.  _

 

_ Sighing, Koushi sets the book aside and situates himself to face Oikawa. “What did you this time?” _

 

_ “Nothing!” Oikawa pouts, looks to the side, sighs and looks at his hands. “Iwa-chan got a girlfriend and so, to avoid teasing, I may have, uh, told him that, uh…” _

 

_ He stays silent. Koushi angles himself so that Oikawa is forced to look in his eyes, blushing. “Oikawa. What did you do?” _

 

_ “I sorta told him that weweredating.” _

 

_ A pause. “You what?” _

 

_ This time, a yell: “I told him we were dating!” _

 

_ Koushi stares at the flustered face, the eyes swirling with anxiety, and then he laughs. “You dumbass.” Something surges in his gut, but Koushi tries not to dwell on it. He touches Oikawa's fingers, feels a tingle shoot up his arm. “And?” _

 

_ “And…” Oikawa stares at their hands a moment. He licks dry lips, looks away again. “He's on his way here.” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “He doesn't...believe me.” _

 

_ Koushi feels his heart squeeze. He grabs Oikawa's hands this time, ignoring the startled look in return, telling his heart to calm down. “Well then,  _ Tooru _ , I guess we'll have to put on a good show.” _

 

*

 

Koushi grinds his hips upwards.

 

He earns a moan in response. And then lips are on him again. On his neck, his earlobe, his jaw, right next to his mouth before travelling back down. His name is said in a whisper. The voice far too intoxicating, too enticing, in a way he never would have imagined his name would be wrapped in.

 

Koushi whimpers out a sound of approval, and then teeth are tugging his pants down.

 

*

 

_ Iwaizumi arrives an hour later. _

 

_ Oikawa is bouncing with nervous energy as Koushi prepares a meal. He's just setting the table, telling Oikawa to put on his game face, when the knock sounds at the door. Koushi nods Oikawa to it, taking a deep breath. _

 

_ Koushi can't make out the exact words exchanged between the two but, when they approach, Oikawa is pouting and Iwaizumi is smirking. _

 

_ “Ah, welcome!” Koushi says, putting on his most innocent smile. It's the same one that Daichi used to say was  _ so sweet, it's terrifying _ , and extends a hand out. _

 

_ “Nice to see you again.” _

 

_ “You too!” _

 

_ They go to sit, Oikawa shooting Koushi a look. Koushi tries his best to communicate with him that  _ it's fine everything's fine stop fussing so much and just act natural.

 

_ When Oikawa gives a grin in return, Koushi's breath catches. _

 

_ He should have known this would be a dangerous game. _

 

_ It's not long before the questions start. “How long have you been dating?” “Do you sleep here a lot, Oikawa?” “How come you didn't brag as usual?” And so on and so forth. _

 

_ Koushi weaves stories for them all, a master of using improv as a way to weasel out of sticky situations. Iwaizumi drinks them in, but doesn't seem convinced. Oikawa fidgets, always uneasy under his best friends all too knowing gaze. It's after the tenth question, after Oikawa has squeaked out a response that didn't quite line up, that Koushi decides to say  _ screw it.

 

_ He reaches over, grabs a handful of Oikawa's collar, and kisses him straight in the mouth. _

 

_ It's a wet, quick and messy kiss, but Koushi almost swoons. Even though he initiated it, it catches him off guard and leaves him breathless.  _

 

_ The look on Oikawa's face doesn't help. _

 

_ Cheeks burning, Koushi looks up at Iwaizumi and smiles again. “Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself.” _

 

_ The man looks between them, smirks, mumbles something about being right, and excuses himself. _

 

*

 

The next morning, when the sun filters through, Koushi rolls over.

 

Right in front of him is the most beautiful man he has ever seen, glowing in the morning. Brown hair is tousled, messy from a night of exploring new horizons, and Koushi grins.

 

Koushi makes his way into the other man's chest, feeling tingly when the arms wrap around him in response, and Koushi thanks every dumb situation and lucky star that led him to this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


	8. BokuAka 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BokuAka, once again, sealed with a kiss prompt for [Cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendoodle/pseuds/greendoodle)! Aka, 5 times Bokuto sealed a promise with a kiss and 1 time Akaashi beat him to it  
> Someday I'll try to write you the MiriTam you deserve, Cookie, but for now, i hope you enjoy this super floof <3  
> Warning for just the smallest bit of angst and homophobic reference. But i swear the fluff is tooth rottingly sweet
> 
> Also smooches to [Bia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus) for helping me as always

i.

 

Koutarou makes his first big promise the night before finals.

 

He and Akaashi are taking a walk outside the hotel. The rest of the team is inside, getting ready for bed, trying to calm their nerves. Koutarou is too wired, too full of bursting emotions, so he left. Akaashi, as always, followed not long after.

 

“And with Konoha, I was thinking--”

 

“ _Akaashi_ , relax.” Koutarou tries to not sound whiny, but he came out here to take his mind off of things, not listen to rants about the team.

 

“That's out of the question, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi's words are rushed, frantic even. It's a side of him that few see, and even Koutarou has only experienced it twice before. “I mean, if we lose tomorrow, then--”

 

Koutarou stops abruptly, places a hand over Akaashi's mouth. “Don't say that. Didn't I tell you we'd win them all?”

 

Eyes darting to Koutarou's hand, his face, away, back to his face, Akaashi nods once. But the tension doesn't leave him. If anything, it coils tighter, something no one else would have noticed.

 

But Koutarou does.

 

It's in the way Akaashi's chest rises and falls more rapidly than usual, the way his eyes are wide and unfocused, the way he pinches his fingers instead of fiddles them.

 

Koutarou notices every small giveaway Akaashi gives and sighs.

 

“Listen,” Koutarou drops his hand from Akaashi's face and tangles their fingers together. He hears Akaashi's breath catch and he leans forward, just a touch more, and keeps his voice low. “We'll win. We'll be the best of the best, and no one can take that away from us.”

 

The eyes finally still, staying locked onto Koutarou's, still wide and apprehensive, but excitement glints in them. There's a pink hue painting Akaashi's cheeks when he glances down at their hands, squeezing Koutarou's lightly. “How can you be so sure.”

 

Koutarou grins ear to ear. “'Cause you're by my side, 'Kaashi! With you, I can do anything.”

 

Akaashi's head whips back up. “Really?”

 

“Really. Look, I can prove it to you.”

 

“How?”

 

“I promise,” Koutarou says, leaning ever closer, eyes flickering to Akaashi's lips. When Akaashi doesn't move away, when his eyes do the same dance as Koutarou's, Koutarou stops just centimeters away. “I promise that you and I will always come out on top.”

 

Akaashi shivers at the breath against his mouth. Taking that as a good sign, Koutarou closes the distance and presses his lips to Akaashi's. The intake of breath followed by a hand curling in his hair is all the encouragement Koutarou needs to press deeper into the kiss.

*

ii.

 

Akaashi looks at the two buttons in his hand with furrowed brows.

 

When he tilts his head to the side, it takes all of Koutarou's willpower to not kiss his face. Instead, Koutarou laughs and says, “for you!”

 

“I...gathered that, Bo--Koutarou-san.” He says the words slowly, carefully. “But why two?”

 

Koutarou shifts the weight between his feet, glances away. “Well, they say you're supposed to give the second button down, the one closest to the heart. But with our uniforms, the first one is closer to the heart, but then it's not the second down. So, uh, I mean, I don't need them, so….”

 

Akaashi looks up, a smile twitching to his lips. “Koutarou-san, you didn't--”

 

“Think of it this way!” Koutarou looks back at Akaashi, feeling his heart pounding. “One is a promise of my love and the other is a promise of that promise.”

 

Koutarou watches a blush crawl over Akaashi's face. “That's ridiculous, Koutarou-san.”

 

“But I mean it!”

 

Akaashi giggles, closing his fingers around the buttons and using the hand to cover his mouth. “I know you. You're ridiculous. I love you.”

 

Beaming, Koutarou wraps his arms around his boyfriend, hoists him up a little. “I love you, Keiji. I swear we’ll make this long distance work.”

 

Akaashi smiles down at him, Koutarou can feel Akaashi's heart against his chest. “Promise?”

 

Koutarou hums. “A triple promise.”

 

Koutarou brings their lips together, spins them around a big, and has never felt quite so light.

*

iii.

 

Koutarou sets Akaashi's last box down with a huff.

 

“There ya go, Keiji! All moved in.”

 

Akaashi hums, sifting through a box near his bed. “Now I have to unpack.”

 

Koutarou plops onto the undressed mattress. “Oh, come on. Take a break before your roommate gets here.”

 

“Koutarou--”

 

But Koutarou is already reaching, already grabbing and pulling Akaashi to the bed. Akaashi puts up little resistance before snuggling into the older man's chest.

 

“I wish I didn't have to leave.” Koutarou whispers into his curls.

 

Akaashi tightens his grip. “I wish you didn't either.”

 

There's a moment of silence. Koutarou pulls away just enough so they can look in each other's eyes. “Well you only have to live on campus the first year, right?”

 

Akaashi's brows furrow. Koutarou presses a kiss to the creases. “I think so.”

 

“Then next year, you can get an apartment with me.”

 

Akaashi pulls back a bit further, eyes wide. “Really?”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

“You won't... change your mind?”

 

“About you? Never.”

 

Akaashi chews his bottom lip. “You're sure?”

 

“I promise, I will never tire of you, Keiji. We'll live together next year!”

 

Koutarou can see words forming on Akaashi's lips, but he caresses them with his own before anything more can be said, adding more sweetness to the promise.

*

iv.

 

The door slams closed, startling Koutarou.

 

He jumps from his seat on the couch and turns around. Akaashi stands by the door, head down, hands curled in fists, shaking slightly. He doesn't move from the entryway, doesn't remove his shoes.

 

“Keiji? What's wrong?”

 

Saying nothing, Akaashi bends down, throws his shoes off roughly. He avoids Koutarou's gaze, storming down the hall to the bedroom.

 

Koutarou weighs his options before following suit. He sits on the edge beside Akaashi, says nothing, and grabs one of his hands. The long fingers uncurl at Koutarou's touch and Koutarou traces the lines on his palms gently, waiting.

 

A shaky breath leaves Akaashi. “It's my family.”

 

Koutarou's fingers still on Akaashi's hand for a moment. “What was it now?” His voice is soft.

 

“They aren't pleased we moved in together.” A beat of silence, a weight on Koutarou's shoulder. “They said I shouldn't bother coming home.”

 

Something warm and wet hits Koutarou's neck and he's turning, pulling Akaashi to his chest without thinking about it. “We don't need them.”

 

“But--”

 

“You've got a scholarship. We can both work more, while getting our degrees. We'll go out less, sure, have less free time. But we can make this work. Together.”

 

Akaashi's fingers cling to Koutarou's shirt, digging into his chest. “But they're...my family. They're supposed to love me.”

 

Koutarou's heart breaks in time with Akaashi's voice. He grips Akaashi tighter, rubs his back, shushing him, covers his head and face in kisses. “I know, Keiji. I know. But listen to me, okay? Can you look at me for a second?”

 

Akaashi sniffles, peels himself away to look up at Koutarou, eyes red and wet and puffy. He nods once.

 

“I love you more than anything, and I'm your family now, okay?”

 

New sobs start in Akaashi's chest as he nods.

 

Koutarou presses a kiss to his lips, salty and messy. “I love you so much, Keiji.” Another kiss. “I'll be your family. You'll have me. Always.” Another kiss, deeper and longer, achingly soft.

*

v.

 

“I got a job offer.”

 

“Yeah? That's so great!”

 

“But it's in another city. Far from here.”

 

“Then we'll move.”

 

“You’d go with me?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“You'd….give up all you have here?”

 

“I can do my work anywhere, Keiji, you know that.”

 

“Well, yes, but--”

 

“Keiji, I will go anywhere with you.”

 

“Kou, I don't want to make you leave your home.”

 

“Keiji,” Koutarou cups Akaashi's cheeks, stares into his eyes. “You are my home. I'll go anywhere to be with you.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I told you, didn't I? Together, we'll always be on top. You're my home, my family, my everything. I'll always go where you do.”

 

He pulls Akaashi forward, kisses him slowly, pouring every ounce of affection and love that he can into it.

*

extra

 

Koutarou opens his front door and immediately stops.

 

In front of him is trail of brightly colored notes. He closes the door slowly, calls out to his boyfriend, but is met with silence. He pulls his shoes off before reaching to grab the first one.

 

 _When we first met, I thought you were like the sun_.

 

Koutarou recognizes Akaashi's elegant script and grins. He moves forward, picks up the next one. A picture is attached to it, of them on their first date.

 

_When you first kissed me, I thought maybe you were more like an entire solar system._

 

Koutarou follows the notes, filled with memories, with reasons Akaashi loves him, with pictures of friends and family.

 

When he reaches the sliding glass door, he finds the volleyball from high school, covered in the teams signatures. One last note is on it.

 

_Now I know that you are so much more._

 

He opens the door, finds Akaashi standing by a candlelit table, smiling fully at him.

 

“Keiji, what--”

 

Akaashi reaches out, cups his cheek with one hand, the other intertwining with Koutarou's fingers.

 

“Now,” Akaashi breathes across Koutarou's face. “I know that you are the galaxies wrapped together, a universe, everything I have ever needed and more. You, Bokuto Koutarou, are _everything_. I love you with all I have and more.”

 

Koutarou forgets how to breathe.

 

Akaashi steps back, kneels in front of Koutarou, and holds up a small, golden band. “I know we can't get married, legally, but I'd still like to promise my forever to you. There is no one else I'd rather see everyday, no one else I'd rather hug and talk to and have dumb arguments with. If you'll take me, Kou, I'd like to merge our universes into one.”

 

Tears stream down Koutarou's face and heat smiling, grinning so wide, his jaw feels unhinged. “Keiji, I--” he laughs, pulls Akaashi up. “You beat me to it, that's unfair!”

 

Akaashi smiles at him, dazzling. “You have to let me be the romantic one sometimes.”

 

Koutarou laughs again, lets Akaashi slip the ring onto his finger. “Of course I want forever with you, Keiji. I love you so much.”

 

“And I love you, Kou. Always. Forever. Until the end of time.”

 

And this time, Akaashi is the one pulling Koutarou in, kissing him as if there is nothing more important in this world, or the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


	9. KuroDai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some KuroDai for [Noel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuthot/pseuds/bokuthot)! I hope you like it :3

“For the last time,” Sawamura says, spamming his glass on the bar. “You're barely taller than I am, Tetsurou!”

 

Tetsurou smirks, leans forward slightly. He can see the way Sawamura sways slightly, the way his eyes move around Tetsurou's face for six seconds before settling, focusing.

 

Drunk. Sawamura Daichi is drunk. Tetsurou is not. A change of pace, one that Tetsurou is very much a fan of.

 

“Oh my, Daichi, are you offended?”

 

“I am not  _ offended _ , I'm just--”

 

“Feeling be _ littled _ ?”

 

“That's it!” Sawamura picks up his glass, gulps down the rest of his drink. A satisfied  _ ahhhh _ falls from his lips and Tetsurou laughs when he smacks his lips.

 

A drunk Sawamura is a rare sight and Tetsurou will never tire of it.

 

“I'm gonna show you up!”

 

Tetsurou raises a brow, holds back a laugh. “And how do you plan in doing that?”

 

Sawamura gets out of his sits, staggers around for a moment, and then flicks Tetsurou's nose. “Like this.”

 

And then, as Tetsurou laughs himself to tears, Sawamura climbs onto the bar. Well, climbs may not be the right word. It's much like watching an uncoordinated toddler trying to crawl their way up a bookshelf.

 

When he finally his feet on the bar, hands out wide by his sides, he lets out a chuckle, staring down at Tetsurou.

 

“Look who's taller now!”

 

Tetsurou can't breathe. Holding his hides, he nearly falls out of his chair. Instead, he stumbles out of his his, raising his head to peer at his boyfriend. The boyfriend who is standing in a victory pose, ignoring the bartenders calla to get down. 

 

The very same boyfriend that usually reels Tetsurou back to reality and out of trouble.

 

“You can't look down on me now!”

 

“Yes, yes,” Tetsurou gasps out between chortles. “You sure showed me. Now come on down, let's go home.”

 

Sawamura narrows his eyes, hums. “Not yet. There's something I wanna try.”

 

Another bark of a laugh. “Yeah, okay, go for it.”

 

Sawamura kneels down, reaches his arms out. Snorting, Tetsurou steps forward. No sooner has he taken two steps than Sawamura grabs his collar, pulls him up slightly, and smashes their lips together. It's sloppy, wet, and Tetsurou laughs the whole way through it.

 

When they pull away, Sawamura looks all too pleased with himself. “Now i know how it feels to have the upperhand.” 

 

Before Tetsurou can reply past chuckles, the bartender pushes on Sawamura’s leg again, and he goes tumbling off the bar. He lands on top of Tetsurou. They stare at each other a moment before laughing. People offer to help them up but they just stay there, laughing, exchanging a couple more messy kisses, and soaking in each other's love and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


	10. KuroTsukki 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Lai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelled/pseuds/pastelled), the supreme, master stan of KuroTsukki. I hope you enjoy this short, sorta dumb, floofy drabble <3
> 
> (I blame Bia for how i made Tsukki and Akaashi interact)
> 
> Also shout out to Bri for helping me with this!

Kei would very much like to go home.

 

Across from him, Bokuto tells a story, animated and as in motion as usual. His voice booms in the cafe, hammering into Kei's temples. Akaashi, ever the ass of a best friend, smriks, at Kei's scowl, eggs his boyfriend on with gentle touches and  _ that's great, Kou, you know what that reminds me of? _

 

Kei glares at him harder when Bokuto's eyes light up and he launches into another story. This one, Kei had been around for, and hearing it from Bokuto's point of view is… an experience.

 

Kei is about to say something when Akaashi turns his way, only to have his eyes widen and lips part. When he glances back to Kei, he smiles. 

 

The smile makes a shudder trail down Kei's spine. It's smug, full of glistening teeth, dark eyes leering and impish.

 

Whenever Akaashi smiles like that, Kei suffers.

 

Akaashi lifts a hand, calls out, “Kuroo-san!” and Kei freezes.

 

Bokuto perks up impossibly more and Akaashi looks like the devil himself. Kei wants to punch him.

 

No, not him.

 

All of them.

 

Kuroo is already mocking Bokuto's falling hair as he slides in next to Kei. An arm brushes against Kei's and he jumps, causing Akaashi to snort. It serves to distract Bokuto, who in turn takes up Akaashi's attention with questions and  _ it's so cute when you laugh, Keiji! _ Kei scoffs at how quickly Akaashi's smirk melts into a soft grin.

 

Kuroo leans into Kei's space, looking at him with a crooked smile, amber eyes molten under the yellow light. “Hey, Tsukki, didn't know you were here, too.”

 

_ Ah.  _ Kei side eyes Akaashi. The scheming bastard pays him no mind, instead nuzzling his nose against Bokuto's.  _ Disgusting _ .

 

“And I didn't know you were planning to stop by.”

 

“Akaashi told me I should. He said Bo missed me but, looking at how disgustingly adorable they are when they ignore me, I'm beginning to think it was a rouse.”

 

“So you're finally starting to see Keiji for who he is, are you?”

 

Kuroo chuckles. “You mean the devil?”

 

“Yes. Exactly that.”

 

“Do you think Bokuto knows?”

 

“Ah, I think Bokuto is an angel who got lost and is now going through a rebellious stage.”

 

Kuroo throws his head back in laughter. It's a horrible noise, something akin to  a hyena, but Kei soaks it in. “Now there's a book I'd read.”

 

“I'll be sure to dedicate it to you.”

 

Putting a hand on his chest, Kuroo fights down a smile, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “You are certainly too kind.”

 

Kei grins, turns away. A waiter approaches the table and asks for orders. It takes a kick to Akaashi's shin to pull his attention away from Bokuto, a swift kick he returns to Kei even as he turns to the waiter with a polite grin. It's the normal banter as they all order. Arguments about what coffee drink is best, if they should split a meal, Kuroo spilling puns left and right.

 

It's all normal, until the waiter starts to flirt back.

 

Akaashi's brows are almost lost in his hairline, Bokuto's lips are pursed closed but curling upwards, and Kei's blood boils. Kuroo, oblivious as always to his charm, settles his chin in his hand, gives the waiter his cheshire grin, and goes to say something stupid. Before he can, Kei leans over, folding his hands around Kuroo's bicep.

 

Everything goes quiet. All Kei can hear is buzzing white noise, threatening to swallow him up whole. And then,  _ of course _ , Akaashi snorting into a chuckle, causing Bokuto to unleash his own, horribly loud, laughter.

 

The waiter bows swiftly and rushes off to get their orders. Kuroo's head turns to Kei so slowly, Kei can hear his neck creak.

 

Kei could die.

 

“Um, Tsukki?” His voice is higher than usual and he licks at his lips. “I--you--I mean, I don't mind, but--”

 

_ Well, there's no going back now _ . Kei, against every rational part in his brain yelling otherwise, leans up and presses a kiss to Kuroo's cheek. It's fast, louder than intended, and Kei is on fire. “Shut up,  _ Tetsurou.” _

 

Kuroo turns a brilliant shade of red, placing his forehead down on Kei's arm, hiding himself, before mumbling, “You did that. You really-- Tsukki just-- holy shit. Gimme a minute, you guys.”

 

Needless to say, Kei hasn't heard Akaashi laugh that loudly in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me screaming on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


End file.
